gingaekickofffandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 38
'''World's strongest force '''is the 38th episode of the Ginga e Kickoff anime. Plot Momoyama Predators' performance at the Plaza de Cataluña was so succesfull, that the local and japanese media took intrest in them. The day after, Predators got permission to go to watch the practise of Sekai Senbatsu, a team that consists of many world class players, such as Mario Balotelli and Iker Casillas. They were all gathered in one place, because later they will take part in a charity match where Sekai Senbatsu would face FC Barcelona. When Predators arrived to Camp Nou, where the charity match would be held, they were first amazed by the amount of the famous football players, but then they put their plan in action. They started practising penalty shoots and when thay had gathered enough attention, Ryuuji gave to Aoto the ball, and asked him to kick it to the woodwork as many times as possible. Amazed from Aoto's skills, the members of Sekai Senbatsu gathered around him and so Ryuuji challenged them to do the same thin as Aoto. Many of them tried, but only Özil succeeded, and even he could last as long as Aoto in an woodwork competition. After they had lost, Sekai Senbatsu tried to return into their practise but Ryuuji stopped Rooney and asked them to have a 8v8 match against Predators. At first Rooney was reluctant, but after seeing how media had gathered around them, he agreed. When the match started, Sekai Senbatsu's members didn't take it seriously and only five field-players took part in it. Predators made a quick attack, which was barely saved by Sekai Senbatsu's defenders. Wanting to show their differences in skills, Balotelli tried dribbling trough the whole field, but he was too forceful and pushed Kota and Aoto down. Frustated from that he made a powerful shot, which Tagi succeeded to punch it away. After that Balotelli was so angry that he left the field and was replaced by Andrea Pirlo, who joined the game as goalkeeper. They also made reules to the game, where Sekai Senbatsu's player couldn't use too much force in their dribbles and too high crosses were prohibited. Hanashima also joined the game as referee. Game continued with Predators free kick, but they lost the ball pretty soon. Sekai Senbatsu didn't score, due Predators Dango soccer tactics. Kota scored Predators first goal from penalty kick, after John Terry had pushed Erika down. Riding the wave, Predators managed to steal the ball form their opponents and Aoto scored the 2-0 goal. That caused Sekai Senbatsu's players to get serious and two new players joined the ga me along with Iker Casillas, who took the place of goalkeeper. After that, Sekai Sebatsu 's players scored two goals in just one minute.Because of that, Ryuuji started to feel the pressure of world class players, and started to make mistakes. Sekai Senbatsu took advantage on that, and the first half ended 2-4. In half time Ryuuji's brothers were angry at him for not trying, Navigation Category:Episodes Category:In Spain Arc Category:Stub